The darkness within
by Man of Illusions
Summary: the Xmen face a threat greater then Apocalypse


Summary: the X-men face a threat greater then Apocalypse

Disclaimer: clearly I don't own XME I also don't own any of the characters except for Demon, Ian, and anyone who doesn't seem to be familiar and I guess in a sense I own Crasser since she is different then Kitty I also don't own any of the places that this story is in except for Bion labs

Note: I hate trying to figure out how to do accents so you know how the characters sound and for the OCs I'll explain the way they talk

The Darkness within

Needles everywhere, all she sees is needles a commanding voice says "she will have weapons?" another voice this one nervous "yes her arm will be a deadly weapon" the first voice "and the other?" a new voice answers "the other girl will have wings and a sword of negative energy" the first voice "how do these two compare to the first breeds?" the second voice "the girls will have a human form which they will be able to switch from and the human form will have it's own consciousness and the two will be inseparable" the first voice "how will they be able to defend themselves?" the third voice "both girls' wings act as shields" the first voice "good my superiors at SHIELD will be pleased"said the first voice laughing and Kitty woke up panting clutching her heart with her diseased arm which was perfectly normal she got up her heart pounding fast she got a nightgown on and seeing the time as 3:00am decided that she wouldn't get back to sleep she went down to the kitchen and got some pop to calm herself her shield wing had expanded based on her fear and she was thankful that noone was awake but then Logan came in "hey half-pint what's growing off your shoulder?"asked Logan "uh it's um nothing"panted out Kitty "really?"asked Logan "nothing Mr. Logan"said Kitty as the wing retracted itself and Logan realizing that Kitty wasn't offering any information left as Jean came in and sat down near Kitty "can't sleep Jean?"asked Kitty "no and when I usually can't sleep I go into someone's dream to help myself get a good dream but I went into your mind and..." started Jean "you got my nightmare"finished Kitty "you usually have such nice dreams reading them is normally just like reading a fairy tale but tonight it was like playing Resident Evil 4"said Jean "it's nothing just a dream"said Kitty "yeah but still it scared me so it must have scared you to death"said Jean

The Next Day(well technically since it was 3:00 am the phrase should be That Morning)

at 6 am Kitty was dressed and ready and seeing how it was Saturday she was watching T.V when Rogue came in "hey Kitty why are you up?" "No reason"was the reply "uh Rogue would you mind telling everyone that I'll be back later"asked Kitty "uh fine I'll do it where are you going?"asked Rogue "I have some errands to do"said Kitty leaving and Rogue and after a few hours when everyone was awake Scott went in and said "we have a problem apparently some mutant is causing trouble at a laboratory, where's Kitty?" "Kitty said she had some errands to do"said Rogue "now?"asked Scott "no a few hours ago and I'm sure she wouldn't have left had she known that there was a mission"said Rogue so everyone minus Kitty went into the car and drove to the lab where there was a broken door and the brotherhood jeep was coming "look who it is"said Evan to everyone "as the two cars got to the lab "Hey Alvers where's Kitty"shouted Scott "she isn't with us"said Lance "what are you doing here?"asked Jean "Magneto said he wanted us to eliminate a potential threat so if you're here for the same reason then I guess for now we're allies"said Lance spitting out the last word "like we'd ever work with you guys"said Rogue "wait Rogue why should we fight each other when if we have the same goal we could work together and achieve it twice as fast"said Jean "yeah that's all were saying yo"said Toad "fine lets go in then"said Scott and when they entered to the actual lab two people entered the room in army garb and Scott just fired his laser eyes at them and there head exploded and a creature came out of each of their necks and they attacked Jean who stopped them with a psychic blast which blew the creatures up "that was surprisingly easy"said Scott "dude if you say that bad things happen"said Lance "funny you should say that"said a female voice as a woman dropped behind them she then walked in front of them noone seeing her face but she had brown hair that was worn long and she was about the same height as them and she was dressed in military garb as well "who are you?"demanded Lance "why Avalanche I thought you would have guessed but since neither you or Miss Grey seem to know I guess she is still frightened to look into peoples minds after what happened a few hours ago"said the woman turning around and taking off her sunglasses looked at them and then Kurt said "oh my God it's..."

Well that's the end of chapter one who do you think it is I'll tell you in chapter two

hard to make a better cliff hanger I mean one more letter and it would have been given away


End file.
